Manos sobre la Cuna
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi había cometido muchos pecados por el bienestar de su familia, una y otra vez tratando de sostener el Vongola, esa fue la razón por la que lucho con Checkerface y lo perdió todo. Esta vez no se va a quedar así, él va a recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado, incluso si tiene que arrebatarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué tanto es un pecado más? (ALL27)Lea las advertencias!
1. Introducción: Había una vez

Última Actualización Del Actual Capitulo: 30/sep/2017

"Las Manos sobre la Cuna"

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** No se hacia dónde va esto o si va ser terminado, los personajes serán muy occ, la historia original va se deforma hasta el cansancio, un montón de referencias al manga y el anime sin orden. Datos falsos sobre el folclor de las hadas, poco respeto por la definición de "Dios", un montón de muertes que no serán permanentes si usted resiste los dolorosos primeros capitulo, mucho muchísimo amor familiar, relaciones poco claras, comportamiento posesivo y violento, rapto de niños, posible romance con menores de edad, seudo incesto, posible harem reverso (ALL27), solo prepárate para ver lo que sea que se me pase por la cabeza.

Inspirado en katekyo hitman reborn de Akira Amano.

 ** _Introducción: "Había una vez…"_**

En una gran habitación cálida, en la que el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba tenuemente todo el lugar con su brillo mientras que la noche se mantenía tranquila, se podía ver la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana, la silueta de un hombre en una mecedora contra luz cae contra el suelo donde un lio de colchonetas, mantas y peluches se extienden por todo el piso en el que yacen un montón de niños.

Únicamente se escuchan los suaves suspiros de los pequeños cuerpos a su alrededor, el hombre tomo un gran trago de la taza chocolate tibio que aun sostenía, suspirando y tratando de volver a su libro, sus preciosos niños estaban bien y eso es todo lo que contaba.

-¿Mami?...- dice una tierna y adormilada voz.

El deja la taza en el suelo a su lado con cuidado de no tirarla, desvía la sus ojos color naranja radiante como una puesta de sol de su libro hacia el niño, uno de los más pequeños viene hacia el con los ojos llorosos aferrándose a un peluche de vaca, una manta verde selva arrastrándose en sus pequeños pies.

No importa que él sea un hombre, él siempre va a ser lo que sea necesario para los suyos.

Ser llamado mama es la forma en que ellos lo reconocen como su principal cuidador y proveedor incluso si ellos solo lo dicen porque los otros también lo hacen ( _la figura de su madre aun clara en su memoria, al crecer como un pilar en su vida, desbordante de amor y cuidado, eso es lo que quiere ser para ellos)_ el extiendo sus brazos llamando a su bebe

-Ssh sssh, mi amor mama está aquí, ¿fue una pesadilla? ¿Puedes contarme si quieres?-

El pequeño corre hasta trepar a su regazo, una expresión eufórica dejando atrás toda la tristeza anterior, aferrándose al cuello del hombre que empezó a mecerlo lentamente.

-Nop nop, solo es que me desperté y quería ver a mama, mama es tan cálido y siempre huele bien como a pasteles de manzana y canela, ¿mama mañana puedes hornear algo? ¿Qué estás leyendo?-exclama emocionado mientras se asoma al libro que mantiene, una mano sobre la cabeza del esponjoso cabello negro y otra manteniendo el libro.

Es un libro para adultos, el infante parece concluir al ver las palabras que su mama estaba tratando de enseñarle a él y sus hermanos, el aun no puede, pero mama es comprensivo y lo consuela diciendo que poco a poco podrá hacerlo, todo a su propio ritmo.

En una página completa aparecen una ilustración compleja de una bella mujer con unas grandes alas que parecen que brillan en la oscuridad inclinada entre las cortinas de una cuna mientras sostiene una pequeña manita, al fondo una cama donde otra mujer normal duerme, en la sima de la imagen están más palabras extrañas.

-Que significa rap…rapo …-

-Rapto…-dice, y por solo un momento siente la duda, el peso de los pecados que ha cometido durante toda su existencia, golpeando su espalda como un látigo.

Así como viene el sentimiento se va.

La duda se esfuma, siendo remplazado por una maliciosa felicidad y posesividad al momento que su rostro es acariciado, pequeños ojos de un verdes encendido, brillan con luz propia que le recuerda su pasado, a la última vez que los vio.

-¿Mami estas bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?-rápidamente tranquiliza a su niño

-Nada amor, este es un libro de leyendas cuenta la historia de las hadas-

-¿Es esa un hada? ¿qué está haciendo con ese bebe? ¿Le da una bendición como en cuento de la bella durmiente?- el hombre está sorprendido de la buena memoria, hace ya un tiempo que no contaba ese cuento, ellos aman los cuentos para dormir, procura mimarlos siempre que es posible.

No hay nadie para ver cómo su mano se enrosca posesiva sobre el pequeño cuerpo o como su mirada pasa furtiva en un conteo rápido de todas las criaturas dormidas a su alrededor, sondeando instintivamente todas las posibles entradas que él conoce debe estar perfectamente aseguradas, el niño inocente mirando curioso la imagen está demasiado distraído para notarlo.

Un depredador en su nido, no debe ser subestimado.

Pero los dos que están cerca de sus pies se quejan en sueños, acercándose más inconscientemente, como para confortarlo, siempre más en sintonía de sus llamas que los otros, sonríe y se relaja, sus amores no van a ningún lado.

-No cariño, es complicado, en estas historias las hadas a veces se llevan a los niños, ellas los secuestran, que significa que los roban de su verdadera madre y de la familia donde nació-

-¿Qué hacen con ellos, con los bebes?-pregunta sin dejar de ver la ilustración

-Los crían como suyos, son niños que crecen como hadas- esto solo es parcialmente verdad, algunas hadas raptaban niños para criarlos aunque es una de las versiones poco conocidas, él sabe que el folclor también ellas los raptaban para servir a la reina hada o para ser comedidos.

Le gusta más la primera versión.

Una parte interna muy profunda de su ser se ríe en la ironía.

Es como su verdad hablando a través de la fantasía.

-Mami…tu jamás dejarías que un hada me llevara ¿verdad?-dulces ojos verdes lo miran como si fuera el cielo que sostiene la creación _(puede que en cierta medida lo sea)._

Recibir este tipo de mirada hace que cualquier crimen valga la pena.

-Por supuesto que no mi corazón, yo te protegeré de todo, siempre, de las cosas que puedan pasar y de las que no, solo son leyendas…así que tranquilo, vamos a dormir que ya hace rato que paso la hora de acostarse-el exclama cerrando el libre y dejándolo sobre la chimenea.

Besa la frente de su hijo mientras se acuesta en medio de su nido improvisado, todo lleno de sus queridos, con el niño envuelto en su manta verde y frotando la cabeza sobre su hombro, el sostiene con ellos el peluche de vaca, inmediatamente cae rendido por el sueño rodeado por el calor de su familia

Él nunca fue tan feliz, va a hacer lo que sea para mantener esta felicidad hurtada para siempre

Si no él se dejara de ser _"Regem Caeli" (Rey de Cielo)._


	2. Prólogo (parte 1)

Última Actualización Del Actual Capitulo: 30/sep/2017

 ** _PROLOGO p. 1: Catillos que se Derrumban._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi no se dio cuenta del momento que lo marcaria para siempre.

Pero es razonable, habiendo tantas opiniones al respecto.

Muchos podrían decir que fue ese soleado 14 de octubre cuando Nana Sawada le dio a luz en el hospital general de Namimori, hijo de un civil y un mafioso, maldito con el potencial, con la sangre de Vongola Primo.

Uno podría decir que fue el momento en que sus llamas surgieron violentamente por la caída de aquel árbol, esa tarde de verano cuando a sus recién cumplidos 5 años fue sellado _(con una técnica muy dudosa para su salud)_ por el mismísimo Vongola Nono.

Podría ser en el momento en que aparecieron muertos los tres herederos de la línea recta de Timoteo asesinados por diferentes causas y Xanxus descubrió que fue adoptado en medio del alboroto de exigir ser el décimo, solo para ser congelado por el avanzado punto cero.

Podría ser en el momento en que Reborn el hitman número uno del mundo, acepto la tarea de ser enviado a levantar a un niño torpe y civil a ser la próxima cabeza de una de las organizaciones criminales más importantes del mundo.

Podría ser cada una de las peleas en las que de poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se vio envuelto en la locura de la mafia, de la nada siendo rodeado por un grupo variopinto de guardianes alegremente destructivos.

Podría ser en el momento que acepto su título como Vongola Decimo, cuando se trasladó a Italia para seguir con el maldito legado familiar y lucho para volver la organización a sus raíces de vigilante social.

 _(Pero las cosas son más complicadas que ser buen o malo, uno puede esforzarse por algo y de pronto verse del otro lado de la line que juró no cruzar, así es como Tsunayoshi se termina volviendo realmente parte del mundo oscuro, donde el contrabando, las drogas, las armas y la muerte se respiran, se hace bueno en ser malo, todo por aquellos que ama, si ellos están seguros está bien, él puede soportar un poco más.)_

Pero Tsuna tenía otra opinión completamente diferente del momento de su caída…

Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, la razón viene como una epifanía, aunque demasiado tarde…

Ellos se habían enfrentado con Checkerface en pelea, solo pueden llamar su victoria un tiro de suerte, más tarde una maldición.

Es Skull el que suelta la lengua cuando lo cuestiona la razón de porque los Arcobaleno parecen distantes de pronto, descubre que la maldición del Arcobaleno que los atrapa en estos diminutos cuerpos los llevara a la muerte y una nuevo conjunto será creado.

"El tiempo de vida de un reloj de arena roto corre más rápido" responde Mamon esa mañana cuando el le ruega que le diga que es mentira.

No quiere creerlo, se niega a creerlo, la paz se agrieta por los bordes, luego se da cuenta de que no es tiempo de dudar, es verdad no hay tiempo, tiene que actuar.

Habían encontrado un método muy poco factible para devolver el poder del trinisette a la tierra, los pacificadores deben ser sellados en una parte escondida de Italia por lo cual escogen el centro de una ciudad pequeña, porque necesitan un lugar con mucha energía vital.

Él Tiene que fungir como un puente para los pacificadores, es realmente peligroso pero como Vongola Decimo y como Sawada Tsunayoshi no podría dejar a sus seres queridos morir nada más.

Su trabajo es toman el riesgo con el fin proteger a los suyos.

Al destino no le importó un carajo este tipo de cosas, esto no se revela de inmediato, la desgracia viene como unos pasos descalzos sin hacer ruido sobre el piso de linóleo de la mansión Vongola.

La Lucha contra Kawahira, fue la pelea más difícil de sus existencia.

El hombre trato de advertirle hasta el final que las cosas necesitan ser de esta manera, trata de convencerlo de que no pueden alterar el equilibrio porque si inclinaran la balanza existiría una serie de variantes incontrolables que podrían desbaratar el curso del universo.

La desesperación lo hace sordo, su familia que era parte del Arcobaleno podría morir, no saben cuándo pero el límite se acerca.

 _(No!Ellos No!No Reborn! No Coronello! No Fon! Ninguno de sus seres queridos!)_

No tiene solo eso de que preocuparse, las muertes de los actuales Arcobalenos podrían reiniciar el ciclo de elección en el cual podrían quedar atascados algunos de sus guardianes y aliados

Se recuerda en medio de las ruinas con el sudor que cae por su frente, los guantes rasgados en puños, las palmas ampolladas que arden, la llama de la última voluntad quemando violentamente contra su frente, el cansancio cobrando peaje sobre su cuerpo, su ojos centrados en la figura al frente pero su mente está en la familia que valientemente lucharon junto a él, hombro con hombro para caer agotados.

Y a los tres días de pelea continua, Kawahira baja la guardia solo un poco, lo suficiente para que el castaño lo aproveche.

El adormece su conciencia y su corazón se endurece como piedra, como siempre lo hacía cuando era por el bien de su familia y solo se necesita ese descuido para que el dispare un Ex burner a través del pecho del ser que regulaba el universo…

Y ese fue el momento definitivo en que todo se fue por un voladero.

Los pacificadores se desintegran al entrar en contacto con el sello, ellos creen que el poder vuelve a la tierra.

Los Ex Arcobaleno volvieron a sus formas adultas y el regresa rodeado de sus guardianes a la tarea de regresar Vongola a su antigua Gloria

El no debería quejarse realmente, tardan unos diez años de brillantes días antes de que suceda la verdadera desgracia, días duros pero al ser un grupo unido toda la locura parecía más soportable.

Los primeros 5 años sus compañeros empezaron a bromear, como un parecía un joven apenas entrado a sus 22 aunque ya tenía la edad de 27, luego pasaron otros cinco años y las miradas de broma se volvieron ojos preocupados el ya pasaba los treinta y seguía viéndose tan joven.

Sus llamas también se habían empezado a hacer débiles durante todos esos años, de forma tan paulatina que apenas era reconocible, hasta que de pronto es incapaz de usarlas.

Se vuelve tan torpe y débil como en esa vergonzosa adolescencia, no, esta vez se vuelve inútil realmente, Reborn trata de reeducarlo pero su cuerpo no los soporta, se detiene porque Sawada realmente podría morir por hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Verde llego con un ejército de doctores y científico que no logran nada incluso con todas sus pruebas, nadie encuentra la razón, Verde solo dice que puede haber un sello bloqueándolos, todos maldicen a Checkerface después de años de no mencionarlo.

La noticias de que el Vongola Decimo parecia extrañamente joven y vulnerable se corrió como pólvora, desatado un extremo pánico entre los del mundo criminal que prosiguió con una serie de atentados implacables a la Mansión Vongola

Y entonces los diez años de paz se rompen, el infierno llega a sus puertas.


	3. Prólogo (parte 2)

Última Actualización Del Actual Capitulo: 30/sep/2017

 ** _PROLOGO p. 2: Cielo en las Tinieblas._**

Ellos resisten de alguna forma, hasta que no lo hacen, todo por lo que se han esforzado se viene hacia abajo como un castillo de naipes.

Tsunayoshi no sabía a quién culpar si al Vongola Nono por arrastrarlo a la mafia sangrienta, a Kawahira por no derrotarlo o a si mismo por encontrarse en una condición tan débil, dejando vulnerable a la familia.

Estar en medio de la tormenta de llamas que lo envuelven todo, la mansión arde con todos sus recuerdos, su llanto es un grito de agonía, no quedaba nadie que le importara se había quedado solo congelado en el tiempo para ver a los demás morir dedicándole su existencia plenamente.

Cuando debería de haber sido al revés.

Su deseo era permanece a su lado, pero los suyos son arrebatados por las manos codiciosas, los recuerdos llegan en medio de la llamas como cuchillas sobre su corazón.

Él tenía cuarenta y dos cuando su primer tutor muere.

Es Gokudera Hayato, su mano derecha murió protegiéndolo en una lucha por mantener la organización a flote, algo imposible con un jefe que ahora era incapaz de usar sus llamas, sus enemigos son como perros que han olfateado la debilidad y se abalanzan sobre el eslabón frágil, intenta por muchos años utilizar la diplomacia para detener los atentados pero eso no funciona en las personas que viven de la violencia.

Aún recuerda a su dulce Hayato, con el rostro marcado por los años a su lado, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado de su propio rostro que lucía tan joven _(porque!Porque él ni siquiera puede permitirse envejecer junto a sus aliados!)_

El rostro del bombardero manchado de lágrimas caminando delante de el con un chaleco de explosivos, manos que tiemblan llenas de dinamita, su garganta ardiendo pidiendo que se detuviera que, no fuera kamikaze que encontrarían la forma de huir.

Pero quedaba poco tiempo, y Gokudera lo sabía, le dio una sonrisa llena de lealtad y adoración, esa que solo le dedicaba a Tsuna, solo él tenía la dicha de ver y recibir.

-Adiós Juundaime, fue un placer vivir por usted, y en este momento será un placer morir por usted, después de todo verte morir sería peor que mi propia muerte, espero que encuentre alguien más digno como su nueva mano derecha-

El siguió gritando mientras Hayato se iba, gritando que no había nadie más digno de ser su mano derecha, que nadie podría remplazarlo, incluso cuando se escuchó la inmensa explosión y sus oídos quedaron aturdidos el aun siguió gritando pues como su tormenta no quería verlo morir, lo había dejado a la suerte de sufrir eso precisamente, de ver alguien amado morir.

Aún recuerda ver la gran espalda de Yamamoto, con esa gran herida que no dejaba de sangrar

 _(Y Oh Dios había tanta sangre sobre Takeshi! Tanta Sangre de Takeshi sobre el!La sangre no dejaba de venir de la herida!)_

Su guardián, su mano izquierda, su lluvia, tenía una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras sostenía la espada rota con las manos desnudas

-Tsuna… sé que en aquel momento…hace tantos años en la azotea dijiste que no tenía por qué devolverte el favor… pero realmente no hay nada que quiera hacer por ultimo…así que por favor perdóname, tu eres mi voluntad de vivir…-

Y con eso Yamamoto no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de empezar a llorar cuando tiro a Tsuna en los brazos de Sasagawa y cargo en contra de los intrusos.

Aún recuerda a Sasagawa con los dedos destrozados bajo las vendas, el boxeador ruidoso inusualmente serio para su carácter alegre, no dice algo como los demás, solo se voltea y lo abrazándolo con fuerza, besando su sien, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

El castaño recuerda, lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer ,esta es la misma imagen que se presentó el día que ellos salen de Namimori, Ryohei no se despide de Kyoko como tal, porque si no ella insistirá en ir y ellos quieren mantenerla segura con una vida civil, esa fue la más dura y certera decisión.

Esta es la forma de Ryohei de decir adiós, incluso si lo siente , se queda quieto mientras el otro lo memoriza, se lleva su recuerdo impregnado en cada musculo de su cuerpo, no va a regresar más por el bien de su hermanito y jefe, Tsunayoshi que había presenciado esta escena antes no pensó _(ni quiso!ni espero!)_ estar en el lugar de Kyoko, pero no hay nada que se lo pueda evitar, el silencio es la más cruel de las despedidas.

El no reacciona incluso cuando Onii-san ya no está ahí, lo deja oculto en el almacén, incluso cuando los demás llegan y lo recogen.

Nadie pregunta donde esta los demás todos saben, pueden deducirlo.

Horas más tarde en la oscuridad de la noche ,en su fría cama improvisada de un refugio temporal finalmente cae la realización y se rompe.

Si los tutores que sobran acostados a su alrededor escuchan algo no dicen nada, velan por el toda la noche.

Aún Recuerda Hibari con todo su orgullo portando graves quemaduras, en frente de ellos los acorralan con armas incendiaria de llamas tormenta, le recuerda a su guardián perdido, su pecho se aprieta.

La nube permanece como un animal herido que aun en el dolor se para altivo en sus cuatro patas, levanta las tonfas contra los agresores que invadieron su refugio como un como un gato montés que muestra los colmillos y sisea.

Luego él dice, menos para Tsuna y más para sí mismo, solo dirigiendo una mirada furtiva en el espacio entre su jefe y la amenaza

-Proteger al animal pequeño es la prioridad, animal pequeño si nos volvemos a ver por favor lucha conmigo-dice Hibari aunque Tsunayoshi ya no es capaz de pelear como iguales.

Luego el jefe Vongola se queda petrificado ya sea por el uso de kyoya de la palabra "por favor" o por la suave mano que aprieta un punto vital tras su cuello y lo deja inconsciente.

Cuando despierta él se encuentra acunado por duros brazos de kyoya, pero esta ya no respira, a su alrededor no hay ningún intruso con vida, se voltea acurrucándose contra el otro y trata de dormir un rato, aunque sea solo un momento puede fingir que ellos solo están acostados sobre el verde pasto de la mansión descansando de un entrenamiento.

Solo es cuando los demás llegan a despertarlo y tratan de alejarlo de Hibari _(del cuerpo de Kyoya, del que lo protegió incluso después de su muerte_ ) se niega, y dice que pronto la nube se despertara para que puedan continuar la práctica de lucha, sus tutores tienen miradas heridas y desesperadas y ellos lo consuelan mientras regresa a la realidad.

Aún recuerda lo difícil que fue la pérdida de sus dos nieblas _(la muerte nunca deja de ser difícil)_ recuerda que se estaban en una camioneta moviendo de regreso a la mansión con el fin de reagruparse con los aliados, Lambo aunque ya un adulto hecho y derecho que podría pasar por el padre del Vongola ,con la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de su jefe.

El recuerda haberse preguntado porque no había indicios de una emboscada después de todos estos meses de haber sido perseguidos, la camioneta se detiene en frente de la mansión pero nadie baja, Tsuna siente que algo va mal.

Lambo se despierta y se aleja de él, culpa radiante en sus ojos, los ojos de alguien que sabe lo que viene pero no quiere presenciarlo…

Ambos la mujer y el hombre, la pareja de nieblas se inclinan de rodillas ante él, besando cada una de sus manos, la frialdad de sus dedos hace su aliento tartamudear en sus pulmones.

Y entonces de alguna manera el Décimo Vongola sabe que sus guardianes ya no están en este mundo

-Sawada Tsunayoshi no hubo alguien más interesante en esta vida ni en las anteriores como usted, ruego por la suerte que me conceda más vida en donde conocerte, tu eres mi señor porque yo te elegí como mi eso, se de tu corazón sangrante que guardas para todos nosotros pero te ruego que no lamentes nuestra muerte, era necesario que alguien se quedara atrás con el fin distraer a los mercenario y que tu llegaras sano y salvo hasta aquí, eres nuestra cabeza después de todo, uno puede sobrevivir sin un par de dedos, un brazo o una pierna pero para que Vongola prospere debes sobreponerte tu sobre nosotros-la ilusión de Rokudo Mukuro suelta la explicación más dramática que nunca ha escuchado aun sostiene su mano, pero no hay calor en su piel.

-Boss lo que Mukuro-sama quiere decir es que usted es nuestro hogar y que nuestro deber es siempre protegerte como un santuario, usted es nuestro lugar para regresar, esperamos con ansias poder concerté nuevamente en otra vida, pues siempre te perteneceremos, por favor Lambo cuida de nuestro señor, Te queremos un montón Tsuna, Nunca nos Olvides-dice la amable Chrome con todos esos años reflejados en el rostro triste de la última ilusión que creo.

Los dos figuras se desintegran con un último beso de devoción sobre sus manos.

Lambo lo saca de la camioneta, sus ojos quieren llorar pero es se siente seco.

Aún recuerda cuando entraron, la horrible realización de que todo había sido un trampa al mirar los cuerpos desfigurados de todos los que conoció y aprecio se esparcen en el suelo.

Es una masacre, Tsuna aparta los ojos deliberadamente de la cabeza de Reborn al lado de sus pies, la mirada furiosa calcada en su rostro adulto, él está seguro, que su querido tutor espartano fue el último en caer…

De pronto se encuentran rodeados de hombres armados, son demasiados ,más de una familia involucrada en esto, dos o tres de las más grandes y fuertes.

 _(la mayoría asesinos altamente calificados,ellodejaron a sus aliados despedazados en esta sala, atraídos, acorralados, debilitados y masacrados)_

la cabeza de una de las familias rivales da un paso al frente con arma levantada hacia él.

- _Sayonara_ Decimo Vongola-dice el hombre en una última gran burla de su acendencia.

Pero el dolor no llega, solo el grito

-TSUNA-NII!-

Lambo dejo de llamarlo así al aceptar el cargo después siempre fue "Joven Vongola"

Se pone como escudo, sangre escurre por sus labios cuando besa sobre ambas de sus mejillas.

-Siempre será mi querido hermano mayor-Sus ojos brillan iluminadas por la llama del rayo. Luego se extinguen y cae.

Y de pronto algo dentro de Tsuna quiebra…

(PROTEGER! PORQUE NO PODEMOS PROTEGERLOS! DEBIMOS PROTEGERLOS! ELLOS ERAN LOS SUYOS! NADIE DEBIO TOCAR LOS SUYO! PAGARAN POR LO QUE COMETIERON!)

Un rugido es arrancado de su garganta, el sonido de una bestia, un dragón que acaba de despertar, exploto una mar de llamas multicolor de su cuerpo inundan la habitación, naranjas, negras y unas extrañas lamas blancas.

Entra en un frenesí. no les permite defenderse, se abalanza al alrededor de la gran abitacion desgarrándolos con sus manos desnudas ,con una increíble fuerza, una velocidad sobrehumana, no puede dejar de pensar que esto no es suficiente, mueren tan fácilmente ,ellos deberían de sufrir más, para que pudieran sentir el dolor que el sufre , el dolor de perder lo más preciado.

Todo termina demasiado rápido, no se siente satisfecho pero las llamas no dejan de fluir, como si de pronto se hubiera roto una presa ahora inundan todo, ya empiezan a consumir desde cimentos hasta el alto techo, sus rodillas golpean el suelo en medio de las llamas que consumen los cuerpos de sus seres amados y de sus enemigos,

" _Tal vez esto es lo que significa aquel viejo dicho de que los seres humanos somos cenizas y en cenizas nos convertiremos"_

Llora en medio de la tormenta de llamas que se enbuelbe a su alrededor, recordando lo que tubo y sin nada que perder se deja caer para ser consumido por sus propias llamas, también quiere volverse cenizas…

Pierde la conciencia, pero no es el sueño eterno que él esperaba…

Se despierta en medio de un cráter lleno de cenizas, el humo aun sale del suelo, puede ver el cielo un cielo inmensamente oscuro, ve con claridad a pesar de eso.

" _El viejo dicho de que los humanos vuelven a las cenizas"_

 _-Supongo que hace tiempo que deje de ser humano-_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ Puede que el siguiente capítulo sea bastante largo y a partir de ahí la historia va a seguir como una serie de capítulos impares, sin un orden cronológico claro y MUY posiblemente con un montón de huecos argumentales, sea paciente, si esto sale bien puede que en un futuro sea reescrita de una forma adecuada.


	4. Capítulo 1: Cuna Vacía

**_Capítulo 1: Cuna Vacía._**

Vongola es borrada de la faz de la tierra.

No me importo tanto como pensé que lo haría, mi amada familia me había empujado al trono y puesto la corona sobre mi cabeza, ellos pidieron para que yo me hiciera cargo, confiaban tanto en mi potencial.

Un potencial que se esfumo tras la lucha de Kawahira, y que había regresado ahora que no tenía a quien proteger ¿no el destino puede odiarme menos?

Y no importa cuánto tiempo me quedara sentado en este agujero eso no iba a resolver nada.

Así que ya que no puedo morir… me levanto y continúo existiendo.

Huyo a una vieja casa de seguridad en el campo al norte de Italia, antes no habíamos podido huir mis guardianes y yo por la vigilancia, pero ahora la Mansión fue quemada por completo con todos los registros de su existencia, desentierro una vieja maleta con dinero y papeles falsos bajo un olivo que apenas se mantiene en pie, este dinero bien administrado me podría mantener sin apuros por dos o tres años, Reborn me enseño bien, después de todo era el mejor.

Compro un auto con mis papeles falsos, paso por varias ciudades para borrar mis pasos, nunca se puede ser más cuidadoso.

La noticia de que Vongola callo ya debe haberse esparcido, no hay nadie buscando, me dan por muerto, es mejor para mí.

En el camino descubro mis nuevos poderes poco a poco.

Esta es mi maldición, voy a hacerme responsable de ella.

Al parecer puedo utilizar todas las llamas, si me concentro puedo sentir un poder tan profundo como el mar durmiendo en mis hueso, aun no quiero utilizar las llamas negras ni las blancas, se sienten pesadas y de gran alcance, estoy seguro de que los Vendice tenían las llamas negras de la noche, pero nunca supe mucho sobre que las utilizaban.

Las blancas probablemente sean de Kawahira…

Esto solo confirma mi teoría de que yo fui el que desplace el trinisette a un solo punto, el mío, soy el pobre desgraciado que quedo como el nuevo pilar del universo.

Aun no comprendo lo que conlleva esa condición en su totalidad. Trato de ignorarlo por ahora.

Por fin llego a la casa de campo cuando el sol ya está bajo.

Es grande y por el par de horas en la que tuve que llegar en auto desde la carretera lo suficientemente apartada, dos pisos de madera blanca y tejas rojas desde donde sobresale una chimenea de ladrillos rojos en el techo, tiene un gran jardín lleno de yerba que tendré que limpiar, una barda de vieja piedra negra la rodea.

Hay una sola entrada, aparco el auto me paro frente a la oxidada reja y rompo el candado con mis llamas, el metal cruje cuando lo aparto.

El peso de las grandes bolsas que sostengo llenas de ropa y víveres, ni siquiera me hacen mella mientras que camino hacia la casa, tomo la llave bajo una maseta y entro, no está en el mal estado en la que esperaba, limpio un poco, reviso rápidamente que no haya intrusos y acomodo lo que traje, esto me durara un mes.

E venido a este lugar apartado buscando tranquilidad y en esa tranquilidad buscando respuestas sobre como seguir.

Cuando la noche cae salgo al patio trasero a entrenar, decidido que voy a averiguar sobre las llamas blancas, es necesario que sepa cómo utilizarlas y no salgan por instinto en un arrebato.

Me centro a meditar en medio de la yerba mientras que dejo que las llamas blancas salgan, mi cabeza se siente ligerea pero no me detengo…

Las líneas a mí alrededor se enturbiaran y desplazaran, los colores mezclan suavemente hasta crear otros, entro en trance, se siente como si flotara, me recuerda a la sensación de las llamas de mis guardianes que me envolvían en un capullo para consolarme en los días difíciles…

 _"_ _Me gustaría estar atrás, antes de que todo esto comenzara…"_

 _Se escucha una grieta._

Abro mis ojos, No puedo explicar lo que sucede aunque reconozco este lugar bien.

Estoy frente a la Escuela General de Namimori, el sol de la tarde cae sobre un cartel que dice la fecha y las notificaciones para el nuevo ciclo escolar

Esa fecha es unos meses antes de que yo naciera…

 _"_ _Dobla el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo, Checkerface puede ir a donde quiera y entrometerse ¿Cómo piensas ganarle_?" es lo que había dicho Bermudas, me siento mal por haber pensado en que estaba exagerando.

Suena mucho como a Dios, ¿Mate a dios y ahora soy el responsable del universo?

No quiero pensarlo, se escucha peor que ser un heredero de la mafia.

Voy a echar un vistazo ya que estoy aquí y luego tratare de volver a utilizar estas llamas malditas para regresar.

Eso pensé, Las cosas nunca van como lo esperas.

Extrañaba la sensación estar de nuevo en mi tierra natal cuando nos trasladamos a la cede Vongola, siento nostalgia al escuchar a las personas pasar hablando japonés, aprecio este lugar, no creo que el algún momento no lo haga.

Pero este ya no es el lugar al que pertenezco.

Caminar por estas calles también me trae dolorosos recuerdo, todo es un poco diferente que durante mi infancia, aunque reconozco este naranjo, en este tiempo aun no es tan frondoso pero dentro de algunos años se encontraría tal y como lo recordaba.

Me sorprende que ni siquiera me den una segunda mirada cuando soy un extraño en una ciudad tan pequeña como Namimori, pensándolo bien tampoco sucedió cuando estaba en el colegio y de pronto un grupo dispar de italianos decidiera pasearse por la comunidad haciendo alboroto.

Esta es gente inocente que vive sus vidas sin esperar que el mal se pasee por sus calles.

Di vueltas hasta que el sol empezó a desapareces por detrás de las casas, bajo mis pies el concreto aun desprende calor y de pronto me encontré sorprendido hacia donde me habían llevado mis pasos.

"TakeSushi" resaltaban las letras blancas en el letrero de madera, las luces están prendida y adentro se escucha los clientes que charlan alegremente con el dueño.

Sentí que mi sangre se congelaba, este lugar mantenía tal vez tantos recuerdos como mi propio hogar, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y marcharme…

Cuando lo escuche, viene desde la ventana de arriba.

El llanto de un bebe.

 _"_ _No, No ¿Puede ser? El…apenas debió…"_

Sensaciones confusas que se arremolinan contra mi pecho _(debes de ir, ve a verlo, aun cuando es un bebe esta podía ser la última oportunidad que tienes de verlo),_ la sangre ahora se mueve inquieta por mis venas, sé que no debería de estarme inmiscuyendo en el pasado pero ¿si nadie se da cuenta, realmente estoy torciendo algo?

Lo decidí, voy a tomar esta oportunidad.

Camino por el callejón que se encuentra al lado de la tienda, cubriéndome de llamas niebla, aun no me acostumbro por completo a ellas ,pero tengo que admitir que es tremendamente útil en estos momentos.

 _(Puedo comprender un poco porque Mukuro, Mamon y hasta Chrome disfrutaban de asustarnos surgiendo de la nada)_

Conozco tano esta casa y sé que el padre de Yamamoto siempre deja la puerta de atrás sin cerrar bien, espero que no sea un hábito que adquiriese después de que mi guardián creció, en estos momentos soy invisible pero no me atrevo a entrar por delante, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi no importa cómo se vea fue un mafioso, un espadachín talentoso en su juventud, podría detectar las llamas aunque mi llama niebla es sorprendentemente fuerte no voy a arriesgarme.

La puerta se abre sin problemas, Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Me adentro en la casa silenciosamente, subiendo por las escaleras aun se escucha el llanto del bebe… proviniendo del fondo del pasillo…en la misma habitación que una vez fue del adolecente Yamamoto…

Mis pies me guían, caminan por sí mismos, la puerta ni siquiera chirrea cuando la abro.

 _(Es El! Es El Nuestro! Mío!)_

Mi corazón se detiene para luego latir frenéticamente… mi capa de niebla cae, mis brazos se extienden hacia adelante sin mi consentimiento, sacando de la cuna blanca a la criatura envuelta en una manta azul, puede ser la cosa más frágil que he visto.

Él bebe deja de llorar en cuanto es cargado, algo dentro de mi ronronea contenido, mis llamas cielo de deslizan suavemente calentando la manta, él bebe ríe.

El sonido reverbera dentro de mi pecho como si fuera propio.

No hay forma que no se mi Takashi, incluso como un bebe deja salir la misma risa armoniosa, esa pequeña mata de cabellos castaños casi negros y sobre todo esos ojos tan azules, radiantes como un manantial bajo la luna, que me miran curiosos, solo que ahora es más suave por todas partes, piel tan rosácea que aún debe agarrar un tono dorado bajo el sol.

Es tan hermoso volver a tener a mi familia entre mis brazos. Mi Takeshi.

 _(Familia, Proteger, Estamos Para Proteger, Mi Más Preciado)_

Escucho el ruido de movimiento e inmediatamente acuno la cabeza de mi querida lluvia sobre mi pecho, mi nariz contra su pelo, Takeshi huele a talco y vainilla, mi cuerpo se voltea en una posición defensiva, lo abrazo recorriendo con mi mirada la habitación.

Una mecedora junto a la ventana cruje una mecedora, Veo a una mujer profundamente dormida.

Cabello negro, piel pálida, pequeña y delicada. Solo la he visto en viejas fotos pero de inmediato la reconozco…

Aoi Yamamoto, La madre de mi lluvia.

Debería de salir en este momento antes de que despierte.

Pero una vez que pienso en dejar otra vez en la cuna a Takashi algo se siente mal, Yamamoto aún tienen mucho porque pasar en su vida…

Pasan por mi mente entonces recuerdos de cuando Takeshi me conto sobre su infancia, como su familia se esforzó por mantener el negocio cuando él nació, la madre con una salud débil que no podía sobre esforzarse, como perdió a su madre en ese accidente de auto por el cual siempre se culpó, las cicatrices de haber visto a su madre desangrarse frente el, lo que lo llevo a retraerse y llevar siempre una sonrisa falsa por el bien de todos, todas esas noches que pasa solo junto a la puerta esperando que su padre termine de atender a los últimos clientes, la soledad que siente incluso al ser el as del equipo de beisbol…toda esa tristeza que lo lleva hasta el intento fallido de suicidio en la azotea de la escuela.

"Un padre soltero que no sabe cómo ayudar a su hijo" es un pensamiento desagradable que se desliza por mi mente, sé que no es por completo verdad, pero tampoco es por completo mentira.

Una lluvia adulta que no sabe cómo curar a otra pequeña y rota lluvia, después de todo sanar un elemento traumatizado a tal grado solo lo puede hacer un cielo, tener un usuario cielo es saludable para el crecimiento físico y mental de los niños no importa la llama, por eso los hijos de los jefes Vongola y Cavallone crecían fuertes.

Si Yamamoto Takeshi todavía le quedaba todo eso por experimentar…

 **NO** … _(No Puede!NO PUEDES!No Puedes Dejarlo! Es El Nuestro, Nuestra preciada familia!)_

 **NO, NO, NO…** _(No, si tú puedes evitarlo, él no tiene por qué sufrir ese destino otra vez, no debo joder con la línea del tiempo, pero el destino ya a jodido conmigo desde el momento que existí, desde que pele con Checkerface, así que no voy a permitir que el destino guie a Takeshi hasta esa tragedia)_

 ** _¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE!_** _(Vamos a ser todo lo que puedas necesitar, vamos a nutrirte y cuidarte hasta que puedas lograr lo que desees, esta es mi forma de salvarte, aunque no lo logre antes)_

Esta debe ser mi segunda oportunidad para tener a mi familia.

Este mal, es lo más incorrecto que podría hacer, robarle a estos padres a su hijo, quitarles lo que más aprecian…

(Pero Tú Lo Aprecias Más!, Lo Necesitas Más!, Lo Deseas Más!)

¿Qué tanto es un pecado más?

No puedes ir al infierno, probablemente ya pasaste por él.

El volteo a ver los grandes ojos azules que me miran somnolientos, el pequeño que se acurruca entre mis brazos, el núcleo de las llamas de lluvia aun no desarrolladas se agita recibiendo la caricia de sus llamas cielo.

También les estaré haciendo un favor a sus padres ¿verdad?...

Ellos se preocuparan…

Pero eso no importa porque va a crecer bien cuidado…

…¿Podrían tener otros hijos?

 _(¿A quién engañas? ¡Solo que vas a arrebatar de vuelta lo que por derecho te pertenece!)_

 _Sí, porque Takeshi es suyo, Takeshi mismo lo dijo el día que partieron de Namimori:_

 _-Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto Yamamoto? Sabes que no podrás regresar con tu padre?! Aún es tiempo de arrepentirse! Tu podrías vivir una vida plena! Yo podría buscar otra lluvi…-es interrumpido por un gruñido enojado del joven, un ruido profundo antinatural en alguien con el carácter tan suave como Yamamoto._

 _-De que demonios hablas Tsuna!-dice Yamamoto, es la primera vez que escucha a su compañero maldecir, hay un filo indignado en su voz._

 _-Yo soy tu única lluvia, Tu única mano izquierda, ¿Dónde más podría pertenecer que con mi Cielo?-es lo que responde, es lo último que se dice sobre el asunto._

 _Si él tenía toda la razón._

-Vamos a casa Takashi, necesitas una siesta y tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

Digo antes de desaparecer envuelto en llamas blancas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoi Yamamoto se despierta con el extraño sonido de una voz y un brillo blanco calando tras sus parpados.

Se asoma por la ventana pero no ve nada, voltea su mirada al reloj de su muñeca y ve que ya pasa de la hora de darle de comer a si hijo, es raro que este dormido y no allá llorado.

Se levanta cansada, maldiciendo su frágil sistema inmunológico…

Pero cuando ve hacia la cuna su sangre se congela, el frió profundo se asienta sobre su pecho.

Como el frio de una espada atravesando su pecho.

Su hijo de meses de nacido podría estar siendo sostenido por su padre abajo en el restaurante, Tsuyoshi a veces lo presume con los clientes, es un padre tan orgulloso de su primogénito.

Llámenlo un sexto sentido de madre.

Ella sabe que eso no es lo que sucede.

El pánico no tarda en alcanzarla, mira para todas las direcciones en el cuarto, se acerca a la cuna vacía palpando la colcha, como para comprobar que realmente su amado bebe ya no está envuelto en su manta azul y dormido, ¡porque así estaba!

Baja corriendo por las escaleras, como esperaba Tsuyoshi se escucha en la parte delantera del negocio, no se escucha ningún gorgoteo de bebe, se gira buscando, la desesperación nubla su ojos.

La puerta trasera del almacén está abierta, de par en par, dando hacia el callejón, se puede ver más allá hasta donde los sonidos de la calle se pierden.

Y de pronto sabe que esta no es ninguna pesadilla, esto es real.

-…¡TSUYOSHIIIII!-


End file.
